


Elorcan nightmare fic

by readinglikewildfire



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, nightmare fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinglikewildfire/pseuds/readinglikewildfire
Summary: Elide has a nightmare, Lorcan comforts her





	Elorcan nightmare fic

Elide was kicking and screaming, the guards’ grip on her arms was rock solid. Elide trashed and twisted but she couldn’t get free. She felt that cold cell floor on her bare feet as they finally set her down. The thin green robe had come untied and was now as useless as a piece of paper. The cold air was freezing against her exposed skin. Sterile.  
Those guard’s gazes became less blank and more leering, predatory, as they took in her exposed stomach, full breasts. One next to her came closer, and Manon wasn’t here this time. Elide knew this specific scene had happened before and Manon had saved her, her sister.   
Manon wasn’t here to save her now. She was utterly alone with these men.   
A rough hand brushed her arm and she heard the one voice she would know anywhere, the voice she knew better than anyone else’s. “Shhhhh, Elide.” the rough voice soothed. Elide finally opened her eyes and realized her face was wet, that she had been sobbing. She didn’t know when she had started, but as she took in that harsh face that she loved so much, she couldn’t help but sob again but this time with relief. It was a dream, not real not real not real.  
Lorcan’s hands cupped her face and brushed away her tears, murmuring wordless comforting noises. Elide tried to calm her self down. She was safe, it was just a dream. Lorcan was here with her, nothing had happened.   
Elide’s tears dried but the sob’s remained. Her fear was like a real living thing. Lorcan reached over in their bed and pulled her closer to him, hugging her close. She remained paralyzed with fear shaking in his arms, when she closed her eyes she saw those guards faces, what they would have done to her-  
Lorcan somehow knew what the nightmare was about. Of course he did.   
“I hate this.” he murmured into her hair, “I hate what they did to you, I hate that you still think about it.” He ran his large hands in soothing patterns up and down her back, warmth flooding back into her.  
There was nothing Elide could say to him, she couldn’t even think of something to say for how grateful she was. Grateful that it was him who was here to wake her up from the nightmare, to hold her close, to brush away her tears. There was no one else she wanted to be with when this happened. She sniffed and buried her face further into his neck.   
Elide could protect herself, she knew that, and Lorcan had told her she was strong enough on her own, many times. She had escaped because of her own wit. But sometimes she wanted to melt into him. Let Lorcan be her protector, scare away the nightmares that chased her when she slept. It felt nice to have a strong male look out for her sometimes. There was nothing wrong with her being able to protect herself and also wanting someone to do it for her sometimes. She didn’t have to do everything on her own now. She had a family who cared about her.  
His other hand brushed through her hair, gently running through the tangles there, while the other remained firmly on her back. He pulled the blanket higher over them when he felt how cold she was.   
That hand kept brushing through her hair and Elide almost purred. She wanted to tell him so many things, but she couldn’t speak so she wrapped her arms under his, grabbing onto his shoulders and nuzzled further into his warmth. Lorcan sighed and she could sense his worry but he didn’t say anything else as he kissed her exposed shoulder and wrapped his arms tighter around her.


End file.
